


World in a Cup

by MusaAristaios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusaAristaios/pseuds/MusaAristaios
Summary: Something that I came up with. This is not to hurt anybody's feelings.But if they do then my apologies.





	World in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I came up with. This is not to hurt anybody's feelings.  
> But if they do then my apologies.

Imagine the world as a cup of milk with chocolate powder that has been sitting for a while.

The top bit represents white people, the lower middle part slightly coloured and the residue black people.

It doesn't taste good as it is. Some part too sweet while some completely bland.

But when it's mixed together, it all comes together to form something delicious.


End file.
